Useful Game Commands
IC Information ; +phoon:Shows the current moon phase. ; +time:Shows the current local time. ; +weather:Displays current weather conditions. Aconnect A handy thing to have set up is known as an "aconnect", short for "at connection." Namely, it is a series of commands run when your character successfully logs into the game. Each character/loungebot has a distinct aconnect. To set it, type in &aconnect me= and then any commands you want run (such as @mail, +bbscan, a @doing message, etc.) separated by semicolons. ; Example:&aconnect me=@mail;+bbscan;@doing I read things! Keep in mind that this will trigger every time you successfully connect the character in question. This includes reconnects due to your internet getting the hiccups. ; A note on aconnect etiquette:It is often regarded as somewhat rude to put poses or pages into your aconnect (i.e. logging in and automatically paging people with something). Individual players' opinion on this varies, of course, but it is always best to check first before needlessly irritating someone. Bboards Reading ; +bblist: Shows all available bulletin boards on the game. ; +bbscan: Shows all available bulletin boards on the game and the numbers of any unread posts. (This is a useful command to have in an aconnect in order to be aware of new posts when you log in.) ; +bbscan : Shows the boards and numbers for all the posts written by . ; +bbnew: Displays all unread bulletin board posts (WARNING, can be spammy if you aren't caught up). ; +bbcatchup: +bbcatchup all will mark all posts as read. You can also use this command for individual boards by name or number (i.e. +bbcatchup 3 will mark board 3 as read, and +bbcatchup media will mark the Media board as read). ; +bbread: +bbread will list all messages on that particular board. can be either the number or name of the board in question. Depending on how high-traffic the board in question is, this can get spammy. : To read a specific post, the syntax is +bbread /. Posting See also Text Formatting later on this page. ; +bbpost: +bbpost /= +finger setup * &ALTNAME me=Other names your character is known by. * &EMAIL me=name@provider.com * &INFO me=Information about your character goes here. * &ONLINE me=Times you're likely to be online (i.e. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays after 3pm PT) * &PACK me=The name of your pack. Just leave blank or put "None" if you're not in a pack. * &POS me=Your character's position (i.e. cub, troublemaker, President of the Hair Club for Garou, etc.). * &SEPT me=Whatever sept you're a part of. * &TIMEZONE me=What timezone you're in IRL, used for at-a-glance time coordination. * &WWW me=A website for your character (wiki pages are common here). See "+help vacation" on the game for information on setting the "ON VACATION" field. Character Advancement See +help edu on the game for a more extensive helpfile on this subject. There is no XP system on the game. Instead, the wizards receive your +learn request, look it over, and decide how long it will take for you to learn the indicated stat from the indicated teacher. Sometimes, though not often and reason is always given, +learns are denied. * +learn : from is how you apply for stat-raises on the game. * The teacher of the lesson uses a very similar command: +teach : to . Both teacher and student must put in their respective commands for the +learn to be valid. * Sometimes the "teacher" can be a spirit or some resource other than another player (the Allies background, for instance). In this case, simply put that in the "teacher" part of the +learn command (i.e. +learn Gift:Mother's Touch from Spirit). You can use the +lteach command to look at what (if anything) you're currently learning and teaching, as well as past advancement. @mail Writing To write an in-game mail message to someone, you use @mail =. The name list is space-separated (i.e. 'Athena InleRah Hobbes' would work, but 'Athena, InleRah, Hobbes' would not) and can support aliases (more on them later). After the message is started, text is added by typing it after a single dash (-). For example: : -Hello, this is a message. You can preview a @mail in progress by typing @mail/proof and toss out one without sending it with @mail/abort. Once all text has been entered, the message can be sent by typing either -- or @mail/send. Aliases There is a function in @mail that allows multiple names to be collected under what's known as an alias, or sometimes 'malias' (mail alias). Most frequently this is used in the form of *Wizards. Please note that aliases are case-sensitive! * You can type @malias to list all pre-created aliases on the game. Warning, spammy. ** Also see Current Mail Aliases * @malias * will show all names contained in that alias (i.e. @malias *Wizards). Aliases can be put into the name-list of @mail just like any other name. ; Example:@mail Nicodemus *Wizards=Hey you guys! Reading To list all messages in your inbox, simply type @mail. To read any given message, type @mail <#> (i.e. @mail 3). Deleting messages is a two-part process. # To mark a message as ready-to-delete, you use @mail/clear <#>. You can use ranges of numbers in this command as well, such as 1-25, or "all" if you want to clean out your entire mailbox. # Messages remain in your inbox, but marked as "cleared" until you either log that character out, or use @mail/purge. This gives you a chance to @mail/unclear if you decide that you want to save some of those messages. #* You can use @mail/safe <#> to mark a message as "safe" and not to be deleted. Extra Stuff * You can see a list of @mails you have sent to someone, and their read/unread status, by typing @mail/review . You can even re-read those @mails by using @mail/review =. * You can "unsend" a message using @mail/retract in the same style as /review (i.e. @mail/retract =). Client Support If you're using SimpleMU, the client has a built-in mail utility (other clients may as well, this has not been checked as of this time). * Hit the icon on SimpleMU's toolbar that looks like a mailbox. * Fill in the fields as necessary. ** Keep in mind the name-fields are space separated, just like if you were filling in @mail normally. * Make sure "mail format" is set to MUX. * ??? * PROFIT! Who's Around? There are several commands to see who is connected to the game and where they are. * WHO is the most basic of these, showing a list of names, connection times, idle times, and "@doing" messages sorted from oldest connection at the bottom to newest at the top. Can be spammy if there's a lot of people on. ** @doing is used to set the short messages you might see after some character names using WHO. To set one for yourself, simply type @doing . Note that there is a character limit. * +who and +where are functionally identical, showing a list of characters sorted by where they're located in the game. * +finger will give you more extensive information about a specific character. Moving Around the Game There are several commands to quickly move around the (sometimes rather confusing) game grid. * +join will instantly teleport you to your target's location. +join will only work if the room is set JUMP_OK. Most public rooms are already set up to allow for this. * +carpet will take you to the specified location. See +help carpet on the game for the list of available targets. * @tel <#> is a teleportation command that uses dbref (database reference) numbers. ** Common @tel locations include: *** #22 - Rocky Beach (at Lake Arthur) *** #194 - Harbor Park Meadow *** #300 - Lane (near the Farmhouse) *** #350 - Half Moon Pool *** #2007 - Edgewood House: Downstairs *** #2092 - Lonely Hilltop *** #2451 - Tenement Building - Ground Floor *** #3056 - White Stag: Lobby (in Kent Crossing) *** #3292 - WWNP Campground Character Descriptions For garou (or other Changing Breed) characters, this can get kind of messy due to the nature of +shift (see +help shift on the game for a more in-depth explanation of that). Namely, they must input a description for each of their shapes. Below is an example of how a Garou would do this; the overall form is the same for other Breeds, the terminology just changes slightly. ; &homiddesc me= : Your human description. ; &glabrodesc me= : Your near-man description. ; &crinosdesc me= : Your warform description. ; &hispodesc me= : Your direwolf description. ; &lupusdesc me= : Your wolf description. Most garou characters go by different names depending on their forms. Use +shift setup to set up which name is being used, depending on your form. See +help shift2 on the game for a more complete explanation of this. If you want to change forms "quietly" (without outputting transformation messages), use +shift/q . Text Formatting There are a number of ways to format text beyond simple posing. * Putting %r in a pose/@mail/bbpost enters a linebreak, the equivalent of hitting Enter in a word processor. * %t inserts a tab. Color You can also apply color to text in a couple ways. All involve using what are known as ANSI codes, and which can be found on-game in help ansi(). * ansi() is the most foolproof, in that it requires you to close the command to function properly, thus preventing color "running over". *; Example:text is bright blue.) * You can also use percent-substitution, which uses the same codes as ansi() but is much more compact. However, if you forget to "close" the color with %xn then the color will continue on until the end of your pose/@mail/whatever, or until encountering a new color code. *; Example:%xh%xbThis text is bright blue.%xn Note that you must have the ANSI flag set on your character to be able to see color at all. Color is not widely used on the game, but it crops up every so often. * To turn this on, type @set me=ansi. * To turn it off, type @set me=!ansi.